Fusion Finale
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Three-part end of the Fusion Saga. Ichigo winds undergoing fusion and things naturaly spiral out of control! IchigoXIkumiXUrahara! IchigoXUnohanaXKenpachi! IchigoXYoruichiXByakuya! Complete!
1. Kurahara

Fusion Finale: Kurahara  
IchigoXIkumiXUrahara

 **A.N.: This is a three-part story that signals the end of the Fusion Saga. For those of you wanting more, later on down the line there will be a compilation of side stories.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **5 months after the events of Soi-Chi….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked into the Urahara Shop, bags in hand. "Kisuke! You in here?" he called out.

Kisuke's voice came from the far room at the end, his private workshop. "In here!"

Opening the door, he saw Kisuke sitting at a workbench with his back to him. He couldn't tell what he was working on but he knew that whatever it was, he probably didn't want to know. "I have your delivery for you." Ichigo sat down the bags.

Turning around, Kisuke looked at the boy and saw bags under his eyes. "Jeez, Ichigo. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in the past month," the scientist noted.

"More like three," Ichigo said, exhausted. "I've been trying to get as much money as I can so I've been working double time for Ikumi. Babies aren't cheap, you know."

Flipping his fan, Kisuke looked at Ichigo confused. "Wait, why are you going to so much trouble? I thought Yoruichi and Soi-Fon let you off the hook on your responsibilities?"

Sighing, Ichigo sat down in a chair, glad to rest his legs for a few minutes. "I know, but it's still not right. I already told them I'd take responsibility. I know Yoruichi and Halibel agreed to raise her child together but I don't want Soi-Fon to just give her baby away when I'm not looking."

Leaning back on his stool so his back pushed against the workbench, Kisuke smiled amusingly at Ichigo. "You don't have to worry about that, Ichigo. In fact, from what Yoruichi told me, the Fon family was overjoyed when they heard the news. They wouldn't let Soi-Fon give up her baby if she tried."

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. "Really? I'd have thought they'd be pissed if she got pregnant by a stranger like me?" Ichigo asked. "I know Byakuya and his clan would hang me from the Sokyoku Hill if I'd gotten Rukia pregnant."

Chuckling, Kisuke smiled at the baffled substitute. "Well, the Fon clan's been trying for years to convince Soi-Fon to take a suitor so they'd have an heir. As Yoruichi can attest, when you're the head of the family, the first thing that's expected of you is making an heir. I'm sure they'll take care of the kid once it's born."

"I figured that much when Soi-Fon told me not to worry about taking responsibility but…" Ichigo looked at the ground, "It's still not right, to just not do anything…."

Kisuke sighed. ' _As always, he's way too hard on himself.'_ "Well, why don't you take a little break to take your mind off of things by helping me with a little experiment?" he suggested. Getting up, Ichigo walked over to the workbench and saw a very familiar pair of earrings on the table.

"You've been modifying more Potara Earrings?"

"Not modifying," Kisuke explained. "Creating. My old fourth seat, Akira Toriyama, gave me the instructions for how to make the earrings so I've taken the liberty of making my own set." Unlike the previous earrings, the color of these was green and white striped, just like Kisuke's bucket hat. Grabbing one, he offered it to Ichigo. "Wanna try?"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo stared at him baffled. "You want me to fuse? With who?"

"Me, of course!" said a chipper Kisuke.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"What's the matter? You've seen countless women fuse together, and Kenpachi for that matter, so haven't you been curious about what it's like to be the one on the fusing end?"

"Er…well yeah, but that's what got me into this whole predicament in the first place…."

Kisuke grabbed the other earring and put it on his ear. "I'll make you a deal, Ichigo. Fuse with me and we'll just cruise around town and try to get our bearings in our fused state." He held up a hand. "I promise we won't go near Orihime, Nel or Rukia as long as we're fused."

Deciding that he could use a break from his backbreaking work and that Kisuke at least knew how to keep a promise, Ichigo decided to relent. "Ok..." Holding his breath, Ichigo put the earring on him.

As he did so, Yoruichi came walking in, her belly heavy with Ichigo's child. "Hey Kisuke, you about finished with your-"

She was cut off when a blinding flash of light illuminated the room. Covering her eyes, Yoruichi braced herself, wondering who the hell fused this time. When the glow faded, she was surprised to see a man standing before her. She squinted when she took a better look at the man. "Ichigo?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Nah. We're Kurahara. We're both Ichigo and Kisuke put together."

A giant question mark hung over Yoruichi's head. "You guys fused? That's a first." The thought of going to bed with the fused man crossed her mind hit her but she pushed it aside. She was eight months pregnant and had bigger issues to deal with now rather than get laid. That could wait until after she'd given birth….

"Yeah, with everyone fusing like crazy we decided to give it a shot," said the man. If one were to describe him, it'd be an older Ichigo but with regular sandy-blonde hair. His eyes were Ichigo's brown and wore Ichigo's shirt and pants, though he had Kisuke's bucket hat on his head. Because the Potara Earrings were made by Kisuke, part of the merging was different. The voice was no longer in stereo. Kurahara spoke with the voice of Kisuke. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go exploring…."

Yoruichi watched as Kurahara walked out of the room. A moment later Halibel stuck her head in the room. "Was that…Ichigo?" she asked, baffled by the man she'd passed in the hallway.

"It was Ichigo and Kisuke fused together."

Halibel grinned. "Hah! Orihime and the others are gonna have a field day when they see him!"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kurahara POV**

Kurahara walked across town, feeling a little giddy. He had to admit, this actually felt nice. "I wonder what we should do first…" he mused as he looked into a shop window, looking at his reflection. He noticed a lot of women passing by checking him out and while he was rather tempted to act on those looks they were giving him, the part of him that was Ichigo pushed those thoughts aside. That was what got Ichigo in trouble to begin with.

Deciding to see what Ichigo's family was up to, Kurahara turned in the direction of the Kurosaki clinic when he heard a somewhat familiar sound roaring up from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened as a van rolled up right in front of him. The door opened and out popped Ikumi, Ichigo's boss. "YOU!" she shouted. "You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" Without letting Kurahara explain she grabbed him and threw him into the van, tying him up with duct tape along with taping up his mouth. Any passerby watching saw the van take off while wondering what the man had done to earn such ire.

Not heeding Kurahara's muffled pleas, Ikumi drove back to her office. When she put the car into park, she got up and hefted "Ichigo" over her shoulder, his bucket hat falling off his head. "Quit squirming, Ichigo! Just when I thought you'd started to learn some responsibility after working double-time for the past month, here you are, shirking off work again!"

She carried Kurahara up the stairs and into her office, setting him down in a chair and turned around, grabbing a list of work orders. "Now, I have a number of jobs that I need you to…"she turned around and her eyes widened in horror. "I…need you…to…" the words died when she saw that the man in front of her was NOT the orange-haired boy working for her. "OH MY GOD!" she quickly moved to untie the man, taking off the duct tape off his mouth. "I'm so sorry, mister! I saw you and you look just like my employee, Ichigo!"

Glad to be free of Ikumi's bondage, Kurahara stood up. "Glad to get that cleared up. The name's Kurahara."

Ikumi looked at the man with her head cocked. "Well…are you of any relation to Ichigo Kurosaki? You uh…" she looked him up and down. "You kinda look just like him, minus the orange hair."

"We uh…" he caught himself, remembering that he was dealing with a normal human woman. "I'm Ichigo's cousin. I don't know where Ichigo is."

Sighing, Ikumi offered her hand. "I'm Ikumi Unagiya, Ichigo's boss. I'm sorry for the snatch-and-grab. I sent Ichigo out on a job an hour ago and he hasn't come back. I…" she kinda felt ashamed for snatching the man out of nowhere. "I hope I can make it to you," she said, scratching the back of her head.

Chuckling, Kurahara looked at the woman and shook her hand. "At least our misunderstanding helped get us acquainted," he said, flashing a smile that had all of Kisuke's charm.

Smiling at the handsome man, Ikumi looked at her schedule and saw nothing important going on tonight. "Well, could I at least invite you over for dinner tonight as a way of apologizing?"

"I'd love to."

 _ **Later that Evening….  
**_ **Ikumi's House  
Kurahara POV**

Kurahara laughed as Ikumi told him stories of working with Ichigo while sitting next to her on the couch. Dinner had been had and Kurahara noted how delicious his twin sense of taste made the food seem. Part of him felt irked as Ikumi continued to spill very sensitive things she'd learned about Ichigo but for the most part he couldn't stop listening to the woman, enjoying her talking WAY too much. "Really? Ichigo seriously did that?" he asked, knowing that Ikumi was only exaggerating a tiny bit.

"I kid you not!" Ikumi laughed, drinking another sip of wine. Finding the occasion to be special, Ikumi decided to break out the wine for once since she hardly had any social time. Her son was over at a friend's for a sleepover so it was just them.

Putting down the wine glass, Ikumi lay back against the couch. "So you're Ichigo's cousin, huh? How come I ain't met you before? I've met his dad and sisters but he never mentioned a cousin."

Sipping the wine, despite the question of "Does this count as being of age?", Kurahara smirked. "We don't really talk a lot. I'm not going to be in town for long. Maybe a day or two."

Looking at the handsome blonde, Ikumi sighed. "Shame. Handsome men are so hard to come by anymore. I wished Ichigo told me his cousin was as handsome as he is. I would've put on something festive," the buzzed woman said.

The Kisuke part of Kurahara was laughing his ass off while the Ichigo part was going " _WHAAAAAAAT?!"._ "Oh really?" Kurahara leaned forward, feeling the alcohol flowing through him drive both halves of him further. "Festive, you say?"

Ikumi caught that gleam in the man's eye and smiled. "Yes. I've a couple of things that I haven't worn in oh-so long. It's such a shame, really?" Ikumi picked up her wine glass and took a long sip. "I'm sure you would've liked them."

"Well, you know what they say…" Kurahara said softly. Ikumi was taken by surprise when Kurahara pulled her close, smiling as he looked into her eyes. "The night's young."

Putting down her glass, Ikumi smiled seductively at Kurahara. She'd been lonely for so long and the alcohol didn't exactly keep her inhibitions in check. Now there was a very handsome man holding her and she liked that. She liked that a lot.

It was a sweet kiss Kurahara gave her, his lips touching Ikumi's lightly. Kurahara may have started it, but Ikumi deepened it, her tongue slipping past Kurahara's lips to explore his mouth. Ikumi moaned as Kurahara's hands crept around her, cupping her ass. Breaking the kiss, Ikumi smiled seductively at the fused man. "My bedroom's down the hall…" she whispered into his ear.

Smiling, Kurahara picked Ikumi up. Ikumi laid her head on Kurahara's shoulder as he carried her into her bedroom. Once inside, Ikumi told Kurahara to let her down. The fused man was taken by surprise when Ikumi pushed him back onto the bed. "Wait right there. I'll be right back…."

Kurahara lay back against the pillows and waited. Surprisingly he didn't really hear any objection from Ichigo's end, which meant that he was down for this or that Kisuke was somehow shutting him up.

(Though Ichigo will say otherwise later, it's definitely the former….)

Ikumi emerged from her walk-in closet and winked at the man lying on her bed. "So how do I look?"

The blonde Ichigo grinned. "Where have you been all my life?"

The woman had put on her best lingerie. The red underwear clung to her body in all the right ways, making her look alluring to Kurahara. Silk stockings wrapped around her beautiful legs, leading up to her red panties, clinging to tight to her lower half it gave her a sexy camel toe. Dipping a knee onto the bed, Ikumi crawled on top of the sandy-blonde Ichigo-lookalike. Running a hand through her dark hair, Kurahara kissed her deeply, letting Ichigo's boss strip him down to his boxers. "My, Kurahara," Ikumi purred as she palmed his bulge. "You're quite the man."

Kurahara returned the favor by pushing her onto her back, dipping a hand into her panties to rub her moist womanhood. "And you're quite the minx!" Kurahara kissed her again, drinking in her moans as he slid a finger into her while his free hand palmed her covered breast, squeezing her tit through her soft see-through bra.

Way past the point of no return, Ikumi hooked her hand on the side of Kurahara's boxers and pulled them off of him. Licking her lips, Ikumi stared at the man's erection before straddling his lap. She sighed as his thick length rubbed against her crotch. Kurahara leaned up and buried his face in her cleavage. Ikumi grinned as his hands snaked up her back, making shivers run down her spine as the man undid her bra. Licking his lips, Kurahara started to suckle the single mother. "Oooh…" Ikumi sighed, her arms wrapping around Kurahara's neck.

Laying her down onto the soft sheets, Kurahara kissed her lightly before leaning up, his hands running down her elegant body. Closing her legs together, Ikumi let the man take off her panties, tossing them to the floor. The naked duo then rolled around on the bed, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Kurahara ran a hand up her soft thigh, making Ikumi turn her head and groan in delight at the man's soft caresses. Kurahara took advantage of her turned head and kissed her neck, his hands cupping her bouncy tits. Lying down on his side, Kurahara spooned the woman, raising a leg. "You ready?" he whispered into her ear.

Turning her head, Ikumi smiled. "Yes."

Kurahara almost saw stars as he slid into her. Having his sense of touch doubled was almost too much when he felt her womanhood wrap around his cock. Still, Kurahara buried his face into her black hair and managed to keep himself from spilling over instantly. He didn't think either Kisuke or Ichigo would live down the shame….

Ikumi, feeling Kurahra's thick shaft stretch her walls, groaned in ecstasy. It'd been so long since she had a man hold her and fill her that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to feel like a real woman. "Ah…ahh…ohhh…" she moaned with each slow slide into her. Kurahara was so big and thick it was almost too much for her. She gripped the sheets beneath her and held on as her Kurahara started to pump into her faster and faster.

Soon Kurahara had settled into a pleasurable pace. Ikumi thought for sure that she might have to replace the bed after this, the bed's frame shaking and wobbling as the fused man's thrusts became stronger and stronger. "Oh fuck!" she moaned when Kurahara reached down and rubbed her clit. "Oooooh!"

But laying there as a man lay into her wasn't exactly Ikumi's style. Stopping the blonde man, Ikumi sat up and got down on all fours, wiggling in rump in the man's face. "Wanna do me doggy-style?" she asked with a seductive smirk.

Kurahara didn't need a bigger incentive. Like a beast in heat, he mounted the woman and started to fuck her as hard as he could, no longer able to hold back the dual sensation of lust. "Damn!" he groaned as his cock entered and left her hole rapidly. "So tight!" he grunted, giving her ass a nice smack.

Ikumi's arms wobbled from the strain but she held on. "So big! So good!" the drunk Ikumi slurred. "Oh! I've needed this for so long!"

Getting an idea, Kurahara grabbed Ikumi's ponytail and pulled, making her back arch. "Is this what you need?" he asked with a cheeky smirk that was reminiscent of Kisuke.

Grinning, Ikumi cupped her bouncing tits and bucked into Ichigo, making his cock drive deeper into her. "Yes! Oh!" Once again Ikumi saw stars when Kurahara reached around to rub her clit. "Cum! You're gonna make me cum!"

Kurahara was glad to hear that. He'd been on the edge for so long and it was taking everything he could to keep himself from exploding. "Me too!" he grunted. Wrapping his arms around Ikumi, Kurahara pulled her close so that her body was sensually grinding with his as he pounded into her a few more times.

"OH! OHHHHH!" Ikumi shouted up at the ceiling as she and Kurahara came at once. The man's balls were soaked by her gushing juices while Ikumi felt her lower half melt from the heat of the his cum. Luckily for Ichigo, Kisuke had taken the precaution of altering the Potara Earrings to make a fused person unable to conceive/cause conception, so he didn't have to worry about having another kid. That and Ikumi, not wanting to have another kid at the moment, was on the pill, so it was double assurance.

The two lovers fell back agasitn the bed, Kurahara spooning Ikumi while nuzzling her neck. "That was…" he panted, unable to find words. "Really good…."

"Huff…huff…yeah…" Ikumi turned her head and kissed Kurahara. "The next time you're in town, you want to stop on by and say hello?"

Chuckling, Kurahara kissed her back. "Only if you promise not to grab me up off the street."

"Deal. Now then…" Kurahara was taken by surprise when Ikumi pushed him onto his back and straddled him, looking down at him with lustful eyes.

"I believe you said the night was young?"

Kurahara grinned.

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Urahara Shop  
Kurahara POV**

Kurahara stared up at the clock. "Let's see…if our calculations are right…the fusion should end right abouuuuuut…."

Halibel and Yoruichi, who'd been sitting on the couch, watched as the fused man separated. Ichigo hit the floor, feeling completely spent and exhausted from his experience. Kisuke wobbled on his feet before putting his hat back on. "Wow! I never imagined the separation was intense! So…" Kisuke cheerfully turned to face Ichigo. "So how was your first experience with fus-GRRRRK!"

Kisuke was cut off when Ichigo put his hands around his throat, strangling him. "I thought you said we'd just walk around town! I didn't agree to sleep WITH MY BOSS!"

Kisuke held up a finger. "But I kept my word! We didn't go anywhere near your girlfriends!"

"That was still my boss!" Ichigo roared, shaking the shopkeeper.

Halibel and Yoruichi merely sat on the couch laughing hysterically as Ichigo continued to punish Kisuke, finding the situation hilarious….

To be continued….


	2. Kenichi

Fusion Finale: Kenichi  
IchigoXUnohanaXKenpachi

 **A.N.: This story disregards the Thousand-Year Blood War arc and all its developments so don't nitpick details.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Months later after the events of Kurahara….  
**_ **Soul Society  
Yachiru POV**

Yachiru was no longer mad.

Yachiru was _absolutely LIVID!_

Ever since the failed prank that had resulted in the creation of Ultimate Kenpachi, Yachiru had held a deep-seated grudge against her adoptive father for spanking her. Up until then, Kenpachi had never so much as laid a hand on her and then he went and gave her corporal punishment, even if he was fused with Captain Unohana. And to top it all off…she still didn't have any candy!

It was odd for the members of Squad 11 to see Yachiru walking next to Kenpachi rather than ride on his shoulder, a sign of their rocky relationship. But Ikkaku and Yumichika, as well as the other lieutenants, could see that something dark was brewing in the little girl's eyes.

And they were right.

 **Unohana's Room 6:30 AM  
Unohana POV**

Unohana was busy combing her hair one morning when she noticed something alarming. On her dresser was the box that she'd kept her Potara Earrings, kept after having separated from Kenpachi and stored safely where few could get them. After all, who'd have the gonads to steal from her?

Noticing that the lid to the small box was eschewed, Unohana lifted it up and her eyes widened in shock when she saw that the earrings were gone. Somehow, she knew of only one person who could be responsible for the theft. Only a small handful of people could slip in and out of her room without her knowing. Soi-Fon and Yoruichi had no reason to do so; Tenjirou was in the Royal Realm which just left one person….

"What exactly are you up to now, Lieutenant Kusajishi?"

Shaking her head, Unohana tied her hair into a braid and got up. "Well, as long as she doesn't do anything foolish like last time she shouldn't be in any trouble…."

 **Kenpachi's Room 6:45 AM  
Yachiru POV**

Yachiru giggled gleefully as she slipped into her father's room, Kenpachi sound asleep. Like with Unohana, he figured nobody would have the gall to intrude upon his sleep so he kept the door unlocked. Kenpachi was sleeping like a bear in hibernation. He didn't stir when Yachiru quietly got up onto the bed, nor did he stir when she slowly attached one of the stolen Potara Earrings to his ear. She knew her father didn't really look in the mirror and that most of the men would be afraid to point out the earring.

Now…for the second person...

She had limited choices but she knew not to make the same mistake as before. This time, she'd be prepared….

 _ **Later that Day….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked along the streets of the Seireitei, holding little Sora in his arms. His son slept like a rock in Ichigo's arms, the boy finally getting the baby back to sleep. Beside him walked Rukia and Renji, the former who adored the cute baby while the latter was more or less shocked that the kid didn't have his father's signature scowl.

Like what Kisuke had predicted, the Fon family was overjoyed when Soi-Fon had produced a male heir to the family. Both she and Yoruichi had gone into labor almost at the same time. First Yoruichi gave birth and then Soi-Fon two days later. Both Halibel and Ichigo had held her hands as Yoruichi gave birth but all throughout her labor Soi-Fon kept her hand on Ichigo's throat, vowing to make sure he'd suffer for making her endure this pain.

To Ichigo's shock, Soi-Fon wasn't against letting him see his son every now and again, though the Fon family was a bit jaded at Ichigo's presence and treated him with mild neglect, not exactly fine with the fact that an outsider who used to be considered an enemy had knocked up their family head. It was weird for Ichigo, having prepared for his impending fatherhood only for him to be shunted. He supposed he should be grateful but at the same time he wanted to man up to his responsibilities. That was why he was here in the Soul Society, having already spent time with Yoruichi, Halibel and his daughter Masaki.

"Awww!" Rukia giggled when little Sora started to cry. "Looks like someone's cranky."

"Hard to see why not, what with Ichigo's scowling face…" Renji pointed out.

Ichigo glared at the redhead as he tried to get Sora to stop crying. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he cradled the baby and rocked him gently back and forth. "Geez, he's as loud as his mother…" Ichigo mused, remembering Soi-Fon screaming at him when she'd tried to kill him. He still had the scars from her brutal attempt to murder him….

"Here," Rukia held out her arms. "Let me try." Nodding, Ichigo handed Sora over to his friend. Rocking the baby gently, Rukia cooed at the crying boy. "Shhhh…." She grinned as Sora soon stopped crying, falling back to sleep. "He's so adorable…" she said, noting how much Sora looked like his father. Soon images of her holding an orange-haired baby popped into her head and she smiled. She knew that Orihime was thinking about having Ichigo's child so maybe….

Ichigo saw the look in her eyes and was about to tell her that the answer was a direct "HELL NO!" when he felt a sinister presence walk up behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo. It's been awhile…."

Gulping, Ichigo slowly turned his head and saw to his horror Kenpachi Zaraki walking up towards him. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo quickly put up his hands and gestured to the baby in Rukia's arms. "I can't fight you right now! I'm supposed to be looking after Sora!" he insisted.

Kenpachi scowled. "Maybe, but right now Kuchiki's the one holding the kid, right?" he said, slowly drawing his sword….

Before the obvious running-for-dear-life could occur, everyone was taken by surprise when a blurring ball of pink appeared. Ichigo had only a moment's notice before he saw the pink ball speed towards him, feeling something on his ear as it passed by. Whirling around, he saw to his shock Yachiru standing on the rooftop. "Yachiru? What are you-" he stopped cold when he reached up and felt an earring attached to his right ear. A very familiar earring. "What did you just-" he stopped again when he took a closer look at Kenpachi and saw that he had an earring on his ear. "NO!" He tried to remove the earring.

Too little, too late.

Renji and Rukia's jaws dropped as both Ichigo and Kenpachi were lifted up off their feet and catapulted towards each other. The resulting flash woke up Sora, who'd started to cry again but his wails fell upon deaf ears as Rukia, Renji and Yachiru watched as the two became one.

The being before the four looked like a way younger Kenpachi. Rukia noted how fusing with Unohana resulted in a being who looked like an older her so she figured that the Potara earrings balanced out the age when the difference between two people was staggering. He had short black hair with orange streaks, reminding Rukia when she became a part of Rukihime. Despite his tall and muscular build, he was a lot thinner than Kenpachi. On his back rested Zangetsu, but both Rukia and Renji noted how chipped and worn out the blade looked, which surprised Rukia since she knew from experience that using fusion with the earrings caused two zanpakutos to share powers, but not fully combine. She assumed it was because they were both in a state of constant release. Kenpachi's eyepatch was still over his right eye, keeping his massive spiritual pressure down.

The man looked down at his hands and knew at once that Yachiru had done this to them. Whirling around, the fused man glared at Yachiru. "Yachiru!" he roared, scaring the three behind him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Yachiru stuck out her tongue and made a face. "That was for spanking me and for not taking me to that candy shop like you promised, Kenny! Oh!" Suddenly it occurred to her that she wasn't dealing with Kenpachi anymore. "Looks like you're Kenichi now!"

"Grrrr!" Kenichi seethed in anger, not liking the fact that Kenpachi and Ichigo had been pranked. "Get over here, you little-"

Yachiru took off, speeding away from him. "Get back here!" Kenichi shouted, taking off after her. While Kenpachi didn't know how to use flashstep, Ichigo did and Kenichi had all his skill.

Rukia and Renji sat there and watched in confusion as Kenichi took off after Yachiru. "Um…What the hell did we just see?" asked a confused Renji.

"I believe…Yachiru pranked Captain Zaraki by making him fuse with Ichigo…" Rukia deadpanned. Suddenly her nose rankled and she looked down. "Uh oh…."

"What?"

"…Ichigo had Sora's diaper bag on him when he fused…and Kenichi just took off…."

Renji facepalmed. "Just great…I don't know who Captain Soi-Fon's gonna kill more, us or Ichigo…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Yachiru!" Kenichi shouted as he chased after her. "You're in so much trouble!"

But this was a hard chase. Yachiru's speed greatly surprised Kenichi and she was using her small size to her advantage, zigzagging whenever Kenichi came close to catching her.

So lost in trying to catch the little pinkette, Kenichi didn't give his footing proper consideration. His new fused body may be lighter than Kenpachi's but he was still heavy enough that at the speed he kept moving at he might as well be the same size.

He was so close to catching Yachiru when the obvious finally happened. The thin roof Kenichi had been running on gave way from the sudden weight from his flashstep. "Gahhhh!" he screamed as he fell through, Yachiru looking back to see the man fall through the hole in the ceiling and decided to skedaddle.

The first thing that Kenichi hit when he landed was not rock or wood, it was water. _Hot water._

"ARRRRHHH!" Kenichi shouted as he pulled himself up out of the hot spring, realizing he'd landed in one of the squad's bathhouses. "Dammit Yachiru! This is all your fault! Scampering around all over the place…" the soaked Kenichi grumbled, quickly taking off his soaked _shihakusho._

"Then perhaps you should not chase her on bathhouse rooftops, Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki."

Kenichi whirled around while reaching for his zanpakuto when he blushed at who he'd interrupted bathing. "Cap…Captain Unohana…" he gasped.

The beautiful woman was sitting on a stool by the edge of the hot spring, naked as the day she was born, a bucket of water and several bottles of shampoo a foot away from her. Unohana stared at Kenichi, her sharp wit easily understanding what had happened when she saw her earrings on him. That and who else had orange hair? Her eyes narrowed as she and Kenichi locked eyes. "Yachiru?"

"Yachiru," replied Kenichi, who was blushing madly at having caught the woman in such a private moment. "If you'll excuse us, Captain Unohana, we'll leave. Sorry for disturbing you…" he grumbled with his head down.

Unohana had to chuckled at the man's modest reaction, she just had to. ' _It must be the Ichigo part of him that's making him embarrassed. You'd think the boy would've gotten familiar with a woman in all her splendor right now, considering he's a father now….'_ Smiling she pointed at the door to her side. "The exit's over there."

Nodding in thanks, Kenichi walked over to the aforementioned exit. However, thanks to his huge splash into the pool of water below the roof, the white stone floor had become wet, causing the floor to become quite slippery.

Kenichi was walking by Unohana, trying really hard not to stare at her beautiful body when the slippery ground beneath his sandals cause him to slip and fall. "Shit!" he shouted before falling right on top of Unohana, his face planted firmly in her bosom.

Unohana gave an uncharacteristically girlish squeal as Kenichi landed on top of her. Thankfully for the both of them, nobody was around the bathhouse to hear it or she would've been mortified.

Looking up, Kenichi realized that he was on top of the naked woman, coupled with the fact that he was shirtless, and knew instantly that he'd done goofed. "I'm sorry!" he quickly said, getting off of Unohana and helping her up. "Are you ok?" he asked, running a hand through his slickened black/orange hair. The two sat down on the ground and nursed their sore bodies.

The kind captain smiled at the man, glad that Ichigo's modest nature was a part of his personality. "I'm not hurt. But that was quite the scare you gave me."

Kenichi chuckled and she noticed how his eye seemed very Kenpachi-like as he looked at her. "Yeah, never expected you to sound like a little girl…."

Unohana's eyebrow rose at the smartass comment. "Why's that? I'm a woman too, you know."

The man's face suddenly turned one hundred percent Kenpachi as he grinned. "Could've fooled us. You did sound like a little girl, you know."

Smiling mirthlessly, Unohana reached down and grabbed the bulge sticking out of his pants. "Says the man who's hard as a rock. Do you enjoy looking at "little girls" so much? Well, Ichigo? Kenpachi?"

She was taken by surprise when Kenichi grabbed her hands and pushed her onto her back, his built chest pushing against her firm breasts. His eye gleamed with lust as he stared into her blue eyes, his bulge rubbing up against her thigh. "The name's Kenichi. And we no, we don't like little girls…" Kenichi whispered into her ear as his hand crawled up her side. "We prefer more…mature women…."

"Is that so…" said Unohana, her eyes starting to show the same gleam. "So what about me?" She ran her hand up her back until it reached the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. "Am I mature enough for you?"

"Very."

Kenichi held nothing back as he kissed her, pressing his lips to Unohana's and running his hands through her long, ebony hair. He was surprised by Unohana's fervor as they made out, the woman wrapping her arms around his neck as she sucked on his tongue. Kenichi merely closed his eye and moaned softly as he continued to feel her body.

"Mmmmh…" Unohana moaned as she nibbled on Kenichi's lower lips. She couldn't deny that the man was very handsome and she had been feeling a little wanting, what with everyone else having so much fun all the time lately; Soi-Fon and Yoruichi having Ichigo's babies along with Rukia and Orihime being his girlfriends, Rangiku getting it on with Byakuya as a sexy catwoman and she could tell by the odd feel of Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure that even he'd been having some action lately. Over the past few months, it'd felt like everyone had suddenly been in the mood for action in the bedroom, leaving her feeling a little neglected. She was surprised by how gentle the man was being as his hands slipped into hers and intertwined their fingers together but she figured that she was getting both Ichigo's loving nature along with Kenpachi's lustful disposition.

As the kiss broke, Kenichi was taken by surprise when Unohana rolled him onto his back, sliding down his front. He moaned as her breasts dragged down his chest, her light-pink nipples rubbing against his wet skin. Reaching his _hakama,_ Unohana grabbed the waistband and tugged it off, smiling deviously as his manhood stood at attention. "My, Kenichi, you look like you're fit to burst…" she cooed before wedging his cock in between her breasts and squeezed them together, smothering Kenichi's cock in a hot vice of softness.

"Fuck…" Kenichi groaned as Unohana ran her tits up and down his cock, clawing at the white stone beneath him as Unohana gave him a titfuck. He looked up and saw that Unohana was smiling seductively down at him and he scowled a little. "Having fun, are we?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh yes," Unohana replied. She squeezed Kenichi's cock a little tighter with her breasts and enjoyed the moan that escaped the man's lips. "Watching you groan in ecstasy rather pleases me…."

She quickened her pace, making Kenichi moan almost pathetically at her ministrations. "Fuck…." Kenichi rolled his eye backward, feeling his balls start to tighten up. "Cumming…."

Unohana grinned from ear to ear as Kenichi's cock exploded, shooting his load all over her face and breasts. "Wow, Kenichi," Unohana moaned as her breasts were covered in white spunk. "You're almost like a firehose," she noted, noticing how much cum Kenichi was shooting out. "How lovely…."

Kenichi just lay there on the floor and stared as Unohana licked her breasts clean. To the fused man Unohana suddenly could not get any hotter. Just as Unohana finished licking up the last of the white treat, she was suddenly the one taken by surprise when Kenichi sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "That felt great," he whispered into her ear. "Now it's our turn…."

Cupping Unohana's round ass, Kenichi slowly got up and carried her over to the wall. Getting the hint, Unohana stood on her own feet and let the man turn her around. She sighed heavenly as Kenichi slid down her back, lightly kissing her soft skin as he made his way down. Making his way to her wet pussy, Kenichi spread her lips and gave her pink hole a hot lick, watching the woman shake with want. Chuckling at the woman's moan, Kenichi's tongue wormed its way into her hot honeypot, tasting the woman's tight core while Unohana writhed above him, clawing at the wall.

"Ohhhh…" Unohana moaned. She could feel Kenichi's tongue going so deep inside her pussy. "Mmmmh!" She groaned as Kenichi's rough hands grabbed her ass, squeezing her soft cheeks as he continued to eat her out. "So good…."

Hearing Unohana moan and coo was like music to Kenichi's ears. Unable to hold back anymore and somewhat tired of the tedious foreplay, Kenichi took his tongue out of Unohana's cunt and stood up, pressing himself against her. "You ready?" he whispered into her ear, lifting up her leg to give him a better angle.

"Please…" Unohana pleaded, feeling so hot at that very moment. Kenichi's tonguing had gotten her so horny and now she didn't care if Isane or her other subordinates walked in on them. "Fuck me!"

"Now that's what we want to hear."

"OH FUCK!" Unohana gasped as Kenichi thrusted into her, feeling her pussy stretch around his thick girth. "Ooooooh!" She closed her eyes and embraced the pleasure as the fused Kenichi began to rock her world.

Kenichi kept Unoahan pressed up against the wall as his cock slid in and out of her while holding her tightly. He buried his face in her wet black hair and inhaled her sweet scent, finding the floral fragrance from her shampoo somehow invigorating to him. While one hand kept a tight hold on her leg, keeping it raised up while he shoved his cock into her tight hole, the other reached around her and squeezed her breast, bringing more pleasure to the captain. Hearing how loud Unohana was being, Kenichi chuckled before licking her earlobe. "You know, you keep this up and half the Soul Society will hear us."

Turning her head, Unohana smiled wickedly at the man. "Oh? I think you'd like that, wouldn't you? Having an audience would turn you on even more, wouldn't it?" she asked, feeling a little more bolder than usual. But then, Kenpachi always did bring out the worst in her.

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter to us how many people are watching." Kenichi grinned as he continued to fuck Unohana. He raised her leg a little higher, letting him slide even deeper into her womanhood. "We just want to enjoy this." He looked around and saw the wide open floor and got an idea….

Deciding that fucking her into the wall was boring, Kenichi pulled her away from the wall. Unohana was a little disappointed when she felt Kenichi slip out of her pussy. She turned and saw that Kenichi was smiling at her with all of Ichigo's friendliness. Assured, Unohana was led by the hand over to the middle of the floor. Walking up behind her, Kenichi bent her over.

And then his friendly face transformed into Kenpachi's psychotic grin.

Unohana yelped as she was shoved further onto the ground. She soon found herself on her shoulders, looking up at Kenichi's cock rubbing against her entrance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, a little bitter at being taken in by his friendly face.

"What?" Kenichi looked down, loving her expression while her black hair was splayed messily on the white stone. "You don't like?" he asked as he roughly shoved his cock back into her tight hole.

"Oh!" Unohana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kenichi fucked her piledriver-style. His fingers dug into her cheeks as he slammed into her cunt as hard as he could. He loved how Unohana's pussy tightened around him with every thrust, trying to draw him back in even as he slid out. All Unohana could do was grip his ankles as she was fucked into the ground. The force of Kenichi's thrusts intensified by the minute; it didn't surprise either one at all when the stone beneath Unohana begin to crack. "Yes…yes…yes…YES!" Unohana shrieked, completely loving being manhandled like this. She gritted her teeth as she felt that knot inside her begin to unwind. "Oh…OHH…OHHHHH!"

Kenichi's eye widened when Unohana came around his cock. The sudden tightness around him was too much for him to bear. His eyes squeezed shut when he could no longer hold back that massive rush inside him. "Fuck…FUCK!" he shouted.

"Ohhhhhh…." Unohana moaned as Kenichi released inside her. "Oh god…so good…." She let go of Kenichi's ankles and pushed her breasts together, embracing the feel of her pussy filled with hot jizz. "Mmmmh…that feels good…."

Pulling out, Kenichi panted hard before laying down next to Unohana, trying to catch his breath. "Damn, that was hot…" he said.

Smiling, Unohana rolled onto her side and put her head on Kenichi's shoulder. "It was. So…what are you planning to do about Yachiru? Another spanking is in order, I'd wager?"

Kenichi thought about it for a few moments before shaking his head. "Nah. We do that, and that'll make Yachiru even angrier. We have a much better solution…."

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Squad 2 Barracks: Soi-Fon's quarters  
Yachiru POV**

"Wow, he's cute!" Yachiru said as she looked at little Sora while he slept in his crib. Behind him was Rukia, Renji and Soi-Fon, the two lieutenants glad that Soi-Fon didn't rip them limb from limb for what happened earlier with Sora's little accident.

"Yeah, but are you sure you should be here?" Soi-Fon asked, concernerend for her son's safety. "Won't Zaraki get mad at you for what you did?" She didn't want a fused, angry Kenpachi storming into her baby's room. She didn't want another headache like the one she'd gotten with Rukia walking up to her with Sora in a dirty diaper….

"Kenichi has to catch me first!" Yachiru said.

But the pinkette was taken by surprise when a hand grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her up. She gasped when she saw the face of Kenichi looking down at her. "Hello, Yachiru. So this is where you've been hiding…" he said with a menacing glare.

Yachiru squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for another round of spanking. When nothing happened for several seconds, she cracked her eye open and saw a circle of color in front of her. Opening them further, she saw to her delight a giant lollipop in his hand. "Is this…for me?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yeah." Kenichi sat down and put Yachiru on his knee, offering her the candy. "Kenpachi is sorry for not taking you to the candy shop earlier. So please, could you stop with the fusing pranks?"

Yachiru drooled as she stared at the lollipop. Finally, she reached for it and grabbed for it, her face lighting up with joy. "Yay!" Without any ceremony she put her mouth around the candy, licking it eagerly. "I mubb mu, Memipphi!" (I love you, Kenichi!)

The others watched the sweet scene, though Soi-Fon was indifferent as long as Kenichi didn't go on a rampage. Rukia figured that this was the part of Kenichi that was Ichigo, since she highly doubted that Kenpachi would ever actually apologize to anyone, even Yachiru. Still, everyone was glad to put the matter to bed….

 _ **Two months later….  
**_ **Squad 4 Med center 8:00 AM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked down the hallway, Rukia and Urahara beside him. He was here for a little training, also to spend some time with Rukia, and Kisuke was here in the Soul Society since he wanted to poke fun at Kurotsuchi like he always did. The trio was stopped when they saw Isane. "Hey, Isane." Ichigo greeted. Isane smiled and walked over to them.

"Where's Captain Unohana?" Rukia asked. "I haven't seen her anywhere."

Isane's face became pink and she looked away from them. "Um…she's still in her room throwing up…."

Ichigo became alarmed. "Throwing up? Is she alright? Is she sick or something?"

"Um…no, she's pregnant."

Ichigo felt his heart stop at the news. "WHAT?" he shouted before being shushed by half a dozen nurses.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about anything, Ichigo. Captain Unohana confirmed that the baby's father is Captain Zaraki," Isane explained.

"Wait…" Rukia's eyes narrowed. Ichigo had told her about what happened during his stint as Kenichi so she was a little lost. "Wouldn't the father of her baby be both Captain Zaraki AND Ichigo?"

Kisuke, who'd remained silent thus far, chirped in. "Not quite, Rukia. You see, when a fused man orgasms, his sperm is that of equal quantities of both halves. So when Kenichi ejaculated inside her, he-" he was cut off by Ichigo, who was suddenly uncomfortable at where this was going.

"Magic. Let's just go with magic."

Kisuke looked at his protégé protrubed. "Party pooper. No cake for you…."

The three were cut off again when Isane pulled out a small card from her person. "Here, it's the invitation to Captain Unohana's wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes. When Captain Zaraki heard the news, he'd proposed to her right on the spot. We thought we'd never get Yachiru to stop bouncing off the walls…" she noted. Turning to Ichigo, she smiled happily. "Ichigo, your attendance is mandatory."

"Really?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess that makes sense. I was kinda part of the problem and-"

"No. Captain Zaraki named you his best man."

"…WHAT?!"

To Be Continued


	3. Byakugo

Fusion Finale: Byakugo  
IchigoXYoruichiXByakuya

 **A.N.: This is the final chapter of the fusion saga. On a side note: Everyone who keeps messaging me about their requests can stop already! It gets old every time I open my mailbox to see ten people asking me why I haven't done their requests yet. EVERY TIME!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**Weeks after the events of Kenichi….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor  
Yoruichi POV**

Yoruichi sighed as she walked down the halls of the Kuchiki Manor. Little Masaki was teething and her crying had been keeping the entire Urahara crew up for the past week. Kisuke had to get the kids and Tessai soundproof headphones just so they could get some sleep.

"Uhhhhh…" she groaned, rubbing her temples. "I wonder if I gave my parents this much trouble when I was born…."

She was interrupted when a door opened and Byakuya Kuchiki, her old student and friend and sometimes Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass. "Hello, Lady Yoruichi. You seem to be a little distress." If Yoruichi hadn't known any better, she'd thought Byakuya was smirking.

"Yeah. Being a mother is quite the task. Masaki's teething and it's impossible to get her to be comfortable. Halibel's with her now."

"I see," Byakuya said as he looked the woman over. "Perhaps this has taught you a lesson when it comes to fusing recklessly and being so promiscuous. I thought you'd have learned your lesson the first time when you hollowfied thanks to your… _girlfriend._ " Byakuya said that last word with a little contempt. He was not exactly ok with the idea that a hollow, let alone an enemy who tried to help Aizen destroy the Soul Society, was in a relationship with his former mentor. He was even more displeased to learn of her pregnancy thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki. Bad enough the boy had impregnated a captain but Yoruichi as well. He found the boy insufferable enough as is and he found the boy's constant infidelity to his two girlfriends equally distasteful.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and scowled at the man. "Yeah well, when you're fused with another person it's kinda hard to control yourself when you have twice the sex drive. But you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

"…You did fuse with Lieutenant Matsumoto in your feline form, remember?"

"Yeah? And tell me, which part of Yorugiku rocked your world more?" she asked with a grin.

"Off topic," Byakuya decided that arguing was pointless. It'd be a waste of words with the catwoman. "Where's your daughter's father? Conceiving more children by other women than his two lovers?" Byakuya asked with blatant contempt this time.

Yoruichi looked at Byakuya for a few seconds before suppressing her laughter. ' _He doesn't know? After all this time, he still doesn't know Rukia's in a relationship with Ichigo? That's hilarious!'_ "Ichigo's here looking after Sora while Soi-Fon's on a mission. You can hate him all you want, Byakuya, but you can't say he's not a good father."

"I did not say that, nor will I." Byakuya turned around and walked away. "I simply wished that boy would learn to keep it in his pants. He wonders why he's in so much trouble when he invites just about anyone to his bed. It's shameful…."

Yoruichi watched her former pupil walk away feeling jaded. ' _He accuses Ichigo of being promiscuous, but as I remember correctly he wasn't exactly objecting to Yorugiku when she put her moves on him.'_ Yoruichi reached into her pocket and pulled out her pair of Potara Earrings. ' _I think it's time I showed that boy that you shouldn't mock it till you try it….'_

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Soul Society  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo slumped through the streets of the Seireitei, completely exhausted. Like Masaki, Sora had started teething and Soi-Fon had left the job of looking after their son with him. He'd only barely managed to get Sora back to sleep, partially wishing Orihime had never watched Dragon Ball, the catalyst that started this whole thing. "I'm so tired…" he grumbled. He figured he'd walk over to Squad 13 and see if he could grab some food there or ask Rukia if he could borrow her bed for a few hours to nap. ' _Even worse is the fact that Orihime and Nel are starting to talk about wanting kids….'_

His musings were interrupted when he bumped headfirst into Byakuya, whom he hadn't noticed since he'd been staring at the ground. Looking up, the tired father saw the man and simply sighed. "Sorry, Byakuya," he grumbled as he moved past him. "Hey, have you seen Rukia? Is she at her squad barracks?"

Byakuya frowned. "No. She's at the Kuchiki Manor. Why do you ask?" he said, suspicious. He had no sympathy for the boy's plight. Like he said when Soi-Fon had been trying to kill him, Ichigo had brought this on himself.

"I was just hoping to ask if her squad had a bed available for me to crash in for a few hours. The Fon family won't let me stay at their place," Ichigo explained. "And after the way the past few days have been, I need some-"

Ichigo never got the chance to finish that sentence. A blur whizzed by the two Soul Reapers. Both Byakuya and Ichigo yelped as they felt something attach to their ears. Ichigo had a chill run down his spine when he remembered something similar happening just like this a little while ago. Reaching up, he felt the familiar presence of a Potara Earring on his ear and saw to his horror Byakuya wearing one as well. "Oh no! Not again!"

Byakuya was wondering what the hell was going on when he was suddenly lifted off his feet. As if Ichigo had become the center of the universe, Byakuya was suddenly pulled toward him. Their mystery assailant watched in glee as the two Soul Reapers who despised each other became one being. "Well, that was entertaining," Yoruichi said, leaning back against the wall. "Good to know I still got it."

The young man whirled around and for a moment Yoruichi was reminded of the Byakuya she knew before she'd abandoned the Soul Society to save Kisuke and Tessai. He was certainly a younger Byakuya, with long black hair and orange streaks running down it, but his scowl sort of reminded her of Ichigo. On his hip was Senbonzakura while Zangetsu rested on his back. He still retained Byakuya's scarf but his outfit was more or less just a plain _shihakusho_ and _hakama._ "Hmmm…how does it feel, Little Byakugo?" Yoruichi taunted. "Not so nice now is it when you're on the receiving end?"

Byakugo glared at Yoruichi and again, the woman had a sense of déjà vu. "You wicked little vixen!" The boy drew Senbonzakura and lunged at her. "We're so sick of this!" Even though he said "we", Yoruichi knew that that last sentence was one hundred percent Ichigo. "Scatter: Senbonzakura!"

Yoruichi grinned as his sword broke to pieces, the shards attacking her all around. She dodged them with quick nimbleness and retreated up onto the rooftops. "Catch me if you can, Little Byakugo!"

"Oh, we'll do more than just catch you…."

The werecat gulped when she saw every single fragment of Senbonzakura glow blue.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Even for Yoruichi it was a difficult barrage to evade. Every single fragment fired off a small Getsuga Tensho, each one aimed right at her. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Yoruichi dropped down onto the street and headed towards a certain person's spiritual pressure….

Byakugo was in hot pursuit when he stopped where he was. A certain person had just turned a corner and was now looking at him. This person was looking at him most interestingly.

A certain person named Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Kenpachi!" Byakugo said, looking around. "Where's Yoruichi?"

Kenpachi took a look at the boy and saw the earrings. He remembered what happened with Yachiru and figured this was the exact same scenario. "She just took off into that alley," he said pointing. "But who cares about that…."

Byakugo gulped when he saw Kenpachi draw his sword. "I'm quite interested in seeing what the two of you put together can do. I felt that burst of sprit energy from before. That was some attack." Kenpachi tore off his eyepatch and lunged at the boy. "Now it's time to see what you can really do!"

Byakugo frowned and drew Zangetsu with his free hand. "Another nuisance," he said with all the annoyance of Byakuya….

 _ **Much Later….  
**_ **Yoruichi POV**

"Heheheheheh…"Yoruichi snickered as she heard Zaraki and Byakugo go at it. "My, even when he's fused Ichigo can't get away from him, huh?"

Turning away, the werecat walked calmly down the street before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she was shocked to see the smirking face of Byakugo standing behind her. "Hello, Yoruichi. Did you miss us?"

Yoruichi moved to get away from the man but Byakugo grabbed her arm, keeping hold of her tight. "Wait! But how-"

"How did we get past Zaraki? Turns out telling him that his wife's going into labor is a great distraction." Byakugo's eyes narrowed as he squeezed her arm. "Now then, where were we…."

Before Yoruichi could do anything to stop him, Byakugo knocked her out with a quick kido spell. Picking up the unconscious werecat, Byakugo carried her back to the Kuchiki Manor, his dual mind going into some dark alleyways….

"…We are going to enjoy this far more than we should…."

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Secret room in the Kuchiki Manor**

Yoruichi opened her eyes and saw nothing. "What the? What's going on? Where am I?" As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that she was in a dark room, the walls lined with Seki-Seki rock. "What is this place?" She struggled to move but found she'd been tied up, her body bound in tight ropes and leaving her dangling from the ceiling. And to further add to her concern…she was naked.

"You're in the Kuchiki Manor's dungeon. It was designed by an earlier clan head years ago as a place to punish any disobedient servants. Byakuya never found much use for it…until now," Byakugo said as he stepped out of the shadow. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow when she saw that he was shirtless, revealing his toned, built chest.

Chuckling at the turn of events, Yoruichi merely cocked her head to the side as Byakugo walked over to a drawer and began to rummage through it. "So what's the plan, Little Byakugo? Slumber party? Charades?" She grinned as she kept going, figuring that both Byakuya and Ichigo cared about her too much to actually do her harm. "A little truth-or-dare? Yes! I'll start with dare!"

Byakugo pulled out a menacing whip.

Yoruichi gulped. "Or maybe I'll just choose truth…."

Smirking at Yoruichi's frightened reaction; Byakugo put the whip back before pulling out several items. Yoruichi paled when she saw what was in his hands. Walking over to her, Byakugo affixed a ball-gag to Yoruichi's mouth and smirked at her angry glare. "What's the matter, Yoruichi? Cat got your tongue?" he asked cheekily.

"MMMMMMH!" Yoruichi cursed behind the ball-gag, vowing to make both halves of Byakugo pay for this.

Walking back around to Yoruichi's backside, Byakugo opened up a small bottle of oil and lathered his hands in it. Yoruichi gasped as the cold oil touched her bare ass, Byakugo massaging her dark cheeks. "What's the matter, Yoruichi? You don't like?" Byakugo asked as he massaged the werecat, his hands traveling up her dark back. Reaching forward, he untied Yoruichi's ponytail, letting her purple hair down. Leaning down he kissed Yoruichi's smooth back as he cupped her breasts with his oily hands. "So what do we have to do to make our kitty purr?" he whispered into her ear, making the werecat gasp from his subtle touch.

Yoruichi knew what Byakugo was trying to do; he was trying to make her submit to him through his soft touches and to humiliate her. She shook her head as she fought any feeling of pleasure rising up inside her. Or rather…she tried to fight it. Byakugo's hands felt so good and the oil was heating up her skin, making her body tingle in delight. ' _What is this? An aphrodisiac? It feels…it feels…mmmmmh….'_

Byakugo heard a small moan emit from Yoruichi and smiled, ending his massage. He reached down and undid his _obi_ , letting his _hakama_ descend to the ground. Yoruichi gasped through her gag when she felt something long and hard wedge between her cheeks. "What's the matter, Yoruichi? You're shaking…" Byakugo taunted. "You're quite cold. Let's warm you up…."

The sound of muffled moans echoed throughout the dark dungeon as Byakugo wedged his cock between her dark cheeks, molding her supple ass with his hands. Small thrusts made Yoruichi's hanging body sway, her oiled breasts swaying softly. She couldn't get away from how good it felt, slowly succumbing to the pleasure. "Mmmmh…."

A hand reached out to her head, lightly petting her. "Good kitty…" Byakugo said grinning, glad that he had made Yoruichi putty with his hands. He left Yoruichi's backside to go rummage through another drawer. Because she couldn't move, Yoruichi couldn't see what the man pulled out… "Here, kitty…."

A collar was put around Yoruichi's neck, suppressing her spirit energy further. "But what's this? You're missing something. What happened to your tail, kitty?" Yoruichi heard the sound of another bottle of oil opening up and shivered in fright. "Here, let us fix that…."

"MMMMMPH!" Yoruichi cried out as she felt large beads push into her derriere. One by one Byakugo pushed the string of anal beads into Yoruichi's tight ass, a black tail attached to the end of the beads. Tears ran down Yoruichi's face as she felt the beads stir her up good inside. ' _Where is this coming from? Byakuya and Ichigo have never been this devious. Or did the fusion cause Byakuya's darker impulses to burst through thanks to Ichigo?'_

A band was put on her head, adorned with black cat ears. "There now, you're nice and ready, kitty." Byakugo walked around to face Yoruichi, finding pleasure in her tortured expression. "Do you want down?" Yoruichi nodded. "What are willing to do for me to let you out of those ropes?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. Yoruichi looked down at his huge cock and knew what the man wanted. "No biting," Byakugo warned. "We even think you're about to bite us we'll leave you hanging here, lock the door and throw away the key."

Nodding, Yoruichi let Byakugo undo the ball-gag. But her oral reprieve was cut short when Byakugo grabbed her by the hair and directed her mouth to it. Getting the picture, Yoruichi sucked the fused man off, taking him deep into her throat. ' _Oh god, he's so big! I don't think I can fit it all in my mouth!'_ She tried to bring her head back to get some much-needed air but was thwarted when Byakugo held her head and started to buck his hips. "Guh! Glckk!" Yoruichi chocked as the fused man crammed his cock down her throat, skullfucking her. Saliva ran down her chin as she felt her body heat up with pleasure. ' _Oh god, I'm getting off on being chocked by his huge cock!'_

Not used to having a dual sense of touch, Byakugo gritted his teeth as he felt his balls tighten. "Here's your milk, kitty!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as her mouth filled with cum. "Mmmmph!" she groaned as she gulped down the treat, trying to fight for air. By the time Byakugo took his cock out of her mouth Yoruichi thought she was going to die of asphyxiation. Gulping down the last of Byakugo's hot treat, Yoruichi panted for air.

"Good kitty…" Byakugo softly said, patting her head. Walking over to a lever he pushed down on it, Yoruichi hitting the ground with a loud thud. Yoruichi groaned from the harsh treatment before she felt Byakugo undo her restraints, though the cuffs remained so she was still powerless. She was surprised when a soft hand ran through her hair and she knew what Byakugo wanted. The fused man smirked when soft purrs came from the captive woman, her head lying on his lap, signaling her submission to the man. "That's much better."

Yoruichi was taken out of her blissful daze when Byakugo lifted her head out of his lap and positioned her onto her hands and knees. More oil was applied to Yoruichi's back, ass and breasts, making the werecat moan like a bitch in heat from his sensual touch. Feeling emboldened by making the mighty Flash Goddess submit to him, Byakugo's oily fingers ran up her wet lips, earning a lewd groan from Yoruichi as he pushed his fingers into her pussy. "Byakugo!" she cried out as two fingers thrusted into her.

"My, Yoruichi, even though you gave birth, you're still quite tight. How nice," Byakugo noted. Wanting to drive her further, Byakugo pushed the anal beads even farther into her, making her gasp and pant from the pleasure. Deciding that he'd played with her enough, Byakugo stood up and mounted the subdued Yoruichi. The purple haired woman gave a loud cry as Byakugo pushed into her pussy, her nails digging at the hard floor. Byakugo, for his part, took pleasure in listening to Yoruichi moan and pant with each thrust. He gripped the anal bead-tail and began to push and pull on it, making Yoruichi see stars as the beads moved inside her derriere.

But listening to her did not satisfy Byakugo for long. He wanted to see her descend into debauchery, the price for her prank. Pulling out of the woman, Byakugo gripped her hips and flipped her over, Yoruichi landing on her back with a loud "Omph!" before the fused man put her legs on his shoulders, sliding back into her. The fusion of Ichigo and Byakuya became mesmerized by her bouncing breasts as they bounced with each thrust like water balloons, making him thrust into her faster so that he could see them jiggle harder.

"Ah! I…OH! Gotta say…Mmmmh! I like this version of you, Byakugo!" Yoruichi cried out in between pants and moans. She gripped his arms as she felt him slide deeper and deeper into her. Even though she'd given in to the man she still decided to tease him. Byakugo grunted Yoruichi's name as she squeezed him with her muscles, making him lean down and press his weight onto her, keeping her pinned to the floor. "Oh! Byakugo! You're so big!" she cried out.

Even though Ichigo had become used to being fused together with someone else, Byakuya hadn't and therefore Byakugo wasn't prepared for the dual sensation of touch that Byakugo was experiencing. Leaning back he gripped Yoruichi's waist and lifted her up, arching her back as he drove her body up and down on his length, beginning to feel his release coming soon.

Yoruichi was already in what felt like an unending state of climax thanks to the aphrodisiac oil. "Ah! BYAKUGOOOO!" she screamed as she came around Byakugo's cock, the fused man grunting as he could no longer contain himself.

"Gah!" he merely groaned as he quickly pulled out of Yoruichi, not wanting to get her pregnant (again) and blew his load all over her front. Yoruichi gave out a lewd moan as her dark skin was painted white by the man, sticking out her tongue to catch a stray shot. By the time Byakugo had finished he'd given Yoruichi a full-blown bukkake.

Her eyes half-lidded, Yoruichi merely lay there and basked in the afterglow, feeling the heat of his cum on her skin. When she finally came to her senses she ran a hand across her belly, smearing the spunk into her skin. "Heheheheh…guess I'll have to call you" Big Byakugo" now, huh?" she said.

Byakugo merely shook his head, staring down at the cum-covered Yoruichi. "Now, did we give you permission to speak, Kitty?" He reached beneath Yoruichi and grabbed the forgotten anal bead-tail still deep inside her. Before Yoruichi could voice a protest he pulled them out of her in one quick go.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Yoruichi screamed at the top of her lungs, writhing on the floor as her ass was suddenly emptied. As she was hit by the burning sensation of her abused asshole, Byakugo stood up and grabbed something off the table: a leash.

"It would seem we need to teach our kitty some manners…."

Yoruichi had a feeling this was going to be a very long day….

 _ **A full day and a lot of punishing later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor: Byakuya's Room**

A bright flash of light illuminated the room as Byakugo finally separated back into Ichigo and Byakuya. Ichigo panted as he struggled to stand, while Byakuya merely stood there as if he still had a lot of energy to spare. "Damn, Byakuya," Ichigo gasped as he leaned against a wall. "Your mind sure goes into some dark places!" Yoruichi, meanwhile, was still in the Kuchiki dungeon. Ichigo figured that Byakuya would let her out if she ever regained her coherency. If being the operative word.

He heard nothing from Byakuya and turned around. What he saw made him wish he'd never been born….

…Byakuya was looking at him with eyes filled with pure venom. He'd never seen the man this pissed before. "I'M the dirty one? It's you who infected my mind with your sick, perverted thoughts. And that's not all I felt when my mind was connected to yours…." Ichigo gulped as the man's hands clenched into fists. "Exactly how long have you been having sex with Rukia?!" he demanded.

Ichigo knew he was royally screwed. "Byakuya…listen, I-"

"I don't think so," Byakuya coolly stated, taking off his wrist guards and flexing his fingers. "I'm a fair man, Ichigo Kurosaki: I'll give you a ten second head start before I choke you to death with my own two hands!"

"Byakuya, listen to me! Rukia means a lot to me and-"

"Five…six…seven…."

Ichigo got the drift and ran out of the room, only for Byakuya to appear right in front of him and grabbed him by the throat with both hands….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Rukia was in the middle of entering the Kuchiki Manor with Orihime, the girl arriving home to grab some things to take with her before she left for Karakura Town again, when they saw Ichigo running for dear life against Byakuya, the older man looking like he would not rest until Ichigo lay dead at his feet. "Oh dear…I think Brother knows about us…" Rukia sighed.

"Is Ichigo going to be alright?" Orihime asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

"He's survived worse. Heck, he survived even you, remember?" Rukia was interrupted by a blast of energy, likely caused by a Getsuga Tensho. "But I think we better put a stop to the whole fusing thing. I think it's caused more harm than good.

Orihime watched the scene unfold and nodded. "I agree…."

The End

 **A.N.: And that is the end of that. Though as previously stated, I will be making small side stories for my own amusement later on. Till next time! Whackybiscuit signing off!**


End file.
